


Trust

by alexandrite04



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Grudges, Injury, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrite04/pseuds/alexandrite04
Summary: Dinah is still angry at Laurel over what happened with Vince. Will they work it out?
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Once A Murderer, Always A Murderer

Putting the last bandage over her newly done stitches, Laurel hops off the table, pulling her shirt over her head. That mugger she was fighting got her good, leaving a long gash across her abdomen. 

As she moves, the gash in her side twinges, and she winces as she moves to discard the bloody bandages and needle she used to stitch herself up. It wasn’t her best work, but it’ll have to do. As she throws them away, the elevator opens, and to her dismay, Dinah Drake walks out. Dinah stops when she sees Laurel, instantly going into defense mode.

"What the fuck are you doing here?” She growls. Laurel rolls her eyes. “Nice to see you too.” She says sarcastically as she grabs her phone from the table, shoving it in her pocket. “I asked you a question.” Dinah snaps. “What are you doing here?” Laurel’s face falls slightly at Dinah’s mistrust. “None of your business.” Laurel snaps back.

Dinah gets up in her face then, blocking her exit. “It is my business when there’s a murderous criminal in our bunker. You aren’t exactly trustworthy.” She snarls. Laurel scoffs. “Issues, much?” She smirks. “I’m not doing anything wrong, and the team trusts me. You’re the only one who still has an issue with me.” She points out, annoyed. 

“They might be ready to trust you, but I’m not.” Dinah snarls. “People like you never change. Once a murder, always a murderer.” She growls, her tone angry and sharp. Laurel rolls her eyes, trying her best to hide the tears threatening to form in her eyes. She balls her hands into fists, digging her fingernails into the soft flesh of her palms, willing herself not to cry. 

“Fuck you, Dinah. You know nothing about me.” She retorts. Dinah snorts. “I’ve seen enough to know who you really are. If it were up to me, you’d be dead by now.” She shoots back. 

Laurel’s heart sinks as Dinah’s words absorb, and she takes a step back. Dinah wants her dead. Tears prick her eyes, and she whispers, “I didn’t even want to kill him.” Dinah’s eyes narrow in suspicion, in anger. “What did you say?” She asks angrily, stepping closer. Laurel rolls her eyes, looking down at the floor. “Nothing. Let me go.” She says, attempting to push past Dinah. 

Before she can get past her, Dinah roughly pushes her back, and Laurel lets out a yelp of pain. “Do-” Dinah starts, before cutting off when she sees the blood coating her hand. Confusion clouds her features for a moment before she looks up and sees the blood beginning to seep through Laurel’s shirt. “You’re bleeding.” Dinah says in surprise, staring at the steadily expanding blood stain. “No I’m not.” Laurel lies, attempting to cover the blood. 

Dinah rolls her eyes. ”What did you do this time?” She asks sarcastically. Laurel pushes past her then, heading back over to the medical supplies that’s kept in the bunker. “Nothing,” She lies. “I’m fine.” She says as she pulls out bandages, stitches and gauze from some drawers. Dinah sighs, annoyed. “Look, I don’t actually give a fuck if you’re hurt or not. But I do give a fuck if we lose our DA because you can’t behave for five minutes.” She spits angrily. 

Laurel hops onto a nearby table, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “I can’t behave? I’m not the one picking fights with people.” She snaps back. She peels her shirt off to look at her wound, and Dinah averts her eyes. “I’m not picking a fight. I’m just telling things how they are.” Dinah says angrily. Laurel narrows her eyes. "You call this not picking a fight? I'm trying to do something and you're harassing me." She huffs as she removes the now bloodied bandages from her wound. She gets to work removing the torn stitches, wincing slightly as she removes them.

Dinah shakes her head in annoyance. "After everything you've done, you deserve it." She snaps. Anger bubbles inside Laurel as she says, "Why can't you accept that maybe I've changed? I'm not the same person that I was before." She snaps. Dinah looks at her in disbelief, eyebrows raised. "You'll never change. You'll always be Black Siren." She tells her, her voice laced with anger.

Laurel's heart drops into her stomach at those words, and she tries her best to keep hide the emotions swirling inside her. "That's not true." She says quietly. Dinah raises her eyebrows, angrier now. "That's not true?" She asks sarcastically. "You've done nothing but cause pain and destruction since you've been here. You haven't changed one bit." She snaps. 

“Whatever.” Laurel grumbles. “Just go.” She hears Dinah sigh in obvious annoyance. "You're unbelievable." She spits angrily. Laurel doesn't say anything, just waits in the hopes that she leaves.

Threading a needle, Laurel gets to work, wincing as she pulls it through her skin as she redoes her now-ruined stitches. Dinah watches her for a moment before turning to leave. “Good luck with that.” She says sarcastically, anger laced in her tone. “I hope it hurts.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this ch so idk if it makes sense, but I hope you guys like it

The salmon ladder clangs as Laurel swings higher, sweat running down her back as her muscles burn. As she flourishes on one of the highest rungs, her fingers slip and she crashes to the floor below with a curse.

“You okay?” Oliver calls as he heads over. Laurel nods, allowing Oliver to haul her to her feet when he sticks his hand out to her. As he helps her up, she hears a snicker from the other side of the bunker. When she looks over to see who it was, her eyes land on Dinah. Of course it was Dinah. 

Before she can do anything about it, Oliver’s voice cuts through her train of thought. “Next time you do the ladder, you should-” He starts to say.”I know how to do it.” Laurel snaps, irritated. She was having a shitty day to begin with, and Dinah laughing at her certainly didn’t help. “Fine,” Oliver says. “I’ll leave you alone then.” He says in defeat, knowing Laurel’s moods. 

As she gets back to the salmon ladder, Dinah and Digg begin to sparr, their metal staffs clanking as they train. As she finishes a set, she hears a sudden yelp of pain, and looks over just in time to see Dinah crumple. “Dinah, I’m so sorry,” Diggle says, crouching to get a look at where he hit her with the staff. “I didn’t mean to do that.” He says apologetically. He gently takes her face in his hands, examining the cut that now runs across her cheekbone.

Laurel drops from the salmon ladder, quickly coming over to see what happened. “Is she okay?” Laurel asks when she gets to where the two sit. Laurel isn’t sure why she even cares about Dinah. Dinah certainly doesn’t care about her, but that doesn’t stop the worry running through her veins when she gets hurt.

“Fuck off.” Dinah snarls from where she sits on the floor, pain in her voice. Laurel’s heart drops at Dinah’s words, and she fights not to show it on her face. Digg leaves to get medical supplies, returning quickly with an ice pack and some disinfectant for the cut. As he disinfects the cut, Laurel asks, “Can I help with anything?” Dinah just glares at her, and Diggle shakes his head. “I’ve got it covered. Thanks though.” He tells her. 

As she begins to walk away, Dinah suddenly asks, “You know what?” Laurel turns around to look at her, head tilted in question. “You can help, actually.” She tells Laurel. Laurel gets her hopes up for a second, but then Dinah coldly says, “By leaving, and never coming back.”

Laurel takes a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay, her hands clenched into fists. That hurt way more than it should’ve, and she knows it. She shouldn’t care so much about what Dinah thinks, but her heart still shatters regardless.

“Dinah, don’t-” Diggle starts. “It’s fine, Digg. She’s right.” Laurel tells him, her voice wobbling. Giving him a tight lipped smile, she heads out into the hallway and allows her mask to come down. Tears slide down her face as she cries silently, leaning her head against the wall. She just wants Dinah to like her. Why can’t she just accept that maybe she’s changed?

A quiet sob slips past her lips and she claps her hand over her mouth in an effort to muffle the sound. Suddenly, footsteps behind her echo in the hallway, and she dries her eyes quickly before whirling around to see who it is. Dinah. 

Dinah looks at her in surprise for a moment before adopting a fake pout. “Aw, did someone kill your boyfriend in front of you too?” Dinah asks with fake sympathy, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Laurel arranges her features into an expressionless mask, looking at a spot over Dinah’s shoulder.

“Get over it, already.” She snaps, fed up. “I didn’t even want to kill him, and you know that.” Dinah’s eyes burn with pure hatred, anger radiating off of her as she steps closer. 

“Get over it?” She fumes, angrier than Laurel’s ever seen her. “You killed the love of my life. You killed him! And I’m supposed to get over it?” She yells angrily, in disbelief. “You really are unbelievable.” She scoffs.

Laurel huffs in frustration, her hands in fists. “I’m unbelievable?” She growls, her eyes narrowing. “I did everything I could to make things right. I apologized, multiple times might I add,” She counters. “I’ve been nice to you, I’ve been helpful, trustworthy and everything else and you still can’t find it in you to forgive me.” She spits.

Dinah narrows her eyes at her in anger. “You don’t deserve forgiveness. You never will.” She snarls as she gets in Laurel’s face. And that’s what breaks her. She bites her lips as tears creep back into her eyes, and she blinks them back as she fights to keep them at bay. “I’m sorry.” She says quietly, her voice trembling. Dinah looks at her in disgust for a moment before saying with pure anger, “I don’t care.” 

Before Laurel can speak, they’re interrupted by Digg. “Dinah?” He comes into the hallway then, stopping as he takes in the situation. “Everything okay out here?” He asks as he looks between the two.

His eyes rest on Dinah, giving her a look of warning. Dinah looks from Laurel back to him for a moment before stepping back from laurel. “Yeah,” Dinah says, eyes boring into Laurel’s. “We’re done here.” She says, stepping past them and heading back to training. 

Diggle raises an eyebrow in question at Laurel after Dinah leaves. “You okay?” He asks, noticing the look on her face. Laurel nods. “Yeah. I’m gonna head home. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She says with a tremble in her voice, and he nods in understanding. 

They head back into the room, and Laurel quickly grabs her things before heading into the elevator, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. As the doors slid shut, she locks eyes with Dinah, anger reflecting in her green eyes.


	3. Chaos and Collapse

The van drives carefully down the darkening road as the team heads towards their destination. Oliver and Felicity sit in the front, while the rest of the team talks casually amongst themselves as they make their way towards their next mission.

"Just go for it, man. You only find a love like that once in a lifetime." Digg advises Roy as the two talk amongst themselves. Roy thinks for a moment. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?" He worries.

Digg puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. "She does. I'm sure of it." Laurel rolls her eyes as she listens to their conversation. Roy is like a lovesick puppy, and everybody sees it except him.

Tuning them out, Laurel quietly looks out the window, trying to ignore Dinah’s burning gaze as she glares at her from where she sits. “I’ll have you know, I was in the Olympics.” Curtis argues next to her. Rene shakes his head in amusement. “Yeah, well obviously you weren’t too good.” He retorts.

Laurel rolls her eyes at their bickering. Turning back from the window, she locks eyes with Dinah, her stare unwavering. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Laurel says snarkily.

Dinah’s eyes narrow in anger, and she shakes her head as she says, “Whatever. They shouldn't have let you come.”

Laurel sighs in annoyance. “Grow up.” She huffs. Before Dinah can respond, Oliver cuts in. 

“Enough of the bickering. We’re here.” The van slows to a stop, and they hop out, weapons in hand. “Remember,” Oliver tells the group, “We’re only here to stop the drug deal. We can’t let this stuff get out on the streets. Got it?” He asks. 

The group lets out a chorus of agreement as they head down an alley towards the occupied building in front of them. Before they can get inside, the glass from a window breaks and shots ring out into the alleyway. 

The rest of the team ducks for cover as Oliver and Digg take their shots at the windows, and Laurel and Dinah find themselves crouched together behind a dumpster. Dinah rolls her eyes when she notices who her companion is. A shot fires near them, and Laurel subtly moves to shield Dinah with her body. 

If Dinah noticed, she isn’t quite sure. The look she gives Laurel is almost indecipherable, a mix of emotions Laurel can’t quite figure out. Before either of them can speak, Digg busts the door in, shouting, “Let’s go!” and the team moves from their spots to head inside. Laurel follows the others, aware of Dinah’s every move as she quickly follows her inside. 

The moment they enter the building, everything turns to chaos. Shoots and grunts ring out left and right as Team Arrow takes down their enemies. A man comes at her with a gun and she lets out a canary cry, sending him and another crashing into the wall behind them. 

Turning, her eyes land on a man with his gun pointed at Dinah while her back is turned to him. Completely unaware of him, Dinah continues fighting the enemies before her, and a wave of fear and adrenaline course through Laurel. 

Before she can even think, she’s pushing Dinah out of the way, and a shot rings out. For a moment she’s unsure of where the bullet went, but then she realizes. The bullet went into her, blood seeping rapidly from the wound on her abdomen. 

Dinah’s eyes catch hers, and a look of confusion, then horror clouds her features as she begins to understand what happened. Laurel clutches at the wound as her legs give out, and she collapses to the floor. 

“Laurel!” Dinah yells, running towards her crumpled form. She kneels beside her, pressing against Laurel’s wound in an attempt to stem the blood flow as it pours from the wound. Laurel’s hand weakly moves to cover Dinah’s. “I couldn’t let you get hurt.” She croaks out, breath weak and shallow. 

Dinah shakes her head. “Shh, it’s okay. Don’t talk.” Looking around for help, her eyes land on Oliver. “Oliver!” She screams, desperation and fear in her voice. This catches the team’s attention, and they come rushing over as fast as they can. The last thing Laurel sees is Dinah’s worried expression before the world fades out.


End file.
